The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a deep set packer with hydrostatic setting actuator.
In relatively deep wells, sufficient hydrostatic pressure exists for use in setting a packer. Typical hydrostatic set packers for use in deep wells have actuators which include annular piston areas formed between concentric tubular members. Unfortunately, the large hydrostatic pressures found in deep wells tend to deform these concentric tubular members, so that the actuators are unable to operate satisfactorily. For example, using conventional hydrostatic set packers it has not yet been possible to satisfactorily set the packers at pressures greater than 19,000 psi.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be very beneficial to provide improved hydrostatic set packers for use in deep wells.